Golden Dreams
by Cosima
Summary: After a hunting accident Sully suffers from amnesia. When asking for his wife and daughter he calls out for Abagail and Hannah... (Pls. review:-)) (P.S. I've lost my FF-account details, so I'm using my sister's FF-ID)
1. Default Chapter

Golden Dreams  
  
A thought ay like a flower upon mine heart,  
  
And drew around it other thoughts like bees  
  
For multitude and thirst of sweetnesses;  
  
Whereat rejoicing, I desired the art  
  
Of the Greek whistler, who to wharf and mart  
  
Could lure those insect swarms from orange-trees  
  
That I might hive with me such thoughts and please  
  
My soul so, always. foolish counterpart  
  
Of a weak man's vain wishes ! While I spoke,  
  
The thought I called a flower grew nettle-rough  
  
The thoughts, called bees, stung me to festering:  
  
Oh, entertain (cried Reason as she woke)  
  
Your best and gladdest thoughts but long enough,  
  
And they will all prove sad enough to sting ! (Elizabeth Barrett Browning)  
  
The luminous sunshine made Colorado's mountains glow as the sun was rising. Dr. Michaela Quinn had left the bed she was sharing with her husband to greet the morning, a ritual she loved most tenderly. A soft breeze stirred her curly hair, it seemed as if the sun's beams were reflected in copper glows so beautifully caused by the morning's light. Sensing a presence behind her she turned around to find Sully watching her from the doorframe. Leaning there lingeringly he gave her a glance of tenderness causing her heart to leap with joy and love. Charmed by his handsome physique she crossed her arms to protect herself from feeling flustered but her action was prevented by Sully who grasped her fingers and raised them to his lips.  
  
"Good mornin', Michaela," he whispered caressing her fingertips with the utmost softness. "Ya slept well?"  
  
Michaela felt her heartbeat rising with ardour flooding through her entire body. Blushing lightly she smiled faintly and responded, "Very well indeed, my love. I trust this morning finds you well?" Her formal breeding once more had won the upper hand and she pulled her hand away causing a smirk to glow on Sully's handsome face.  
  
"My formal little wife," he teased meaningfully. "Yep, this mornin' finds me well. The children ain't up yet, what do you say to a little more rest for the two of us?" He had thrown his arms around her passionately gazing right into her soul. His light eyes, shining with love and ardour, never ceased to draw her under their spell. Offering him her lips she pressed herself against him. Accepting her offer with gently ardour he planted a glowing kiss on her lips. His lips fluttered over her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, finally reclaiming her lips again he buried his hands in her lustrous hair.  
  
Feeling her maiden fears falling off one by one Michaela gave in to her feelings for her husband. Never in her life could she have imagined that anyone could possibly stir such feelings within her after David. Him being the author of her first love wasn't capable of stifling the fire Sully had stirred and when the moment of decision had come, there was only one path she could travel on, being loved by a man who, at first, was so unlike her. Through crisis they had grown, through love of other people they had remained together and through death they had saved each other. Remembering his fall from the cliff Michaela's grip around his neck tightened fearfully.  
  
"What are you frettin' about?" he asked her lovingly.  
  
Amazed by his ability to get into the spirit of her fears she leaned her head against his shoulder enjoying the peace only his presence could give her. Just in this precious moment she felt tears streaming down her cheeks, a sob forced itself up her tightened throat despite her effort of holding back. Seeing her weep so heavily he held her close and whispered words of love in her ear. Kissing her neck he felt her tears falling on his face, the feeling was most intense.  
  
"Sully, I'm scared!" Her voice was shaking with fear.  
  
"Why are you afraid, my darling?"  
  
"I know not, It's a feeling a have, I'm dreading it, I'm fighting it and yet I know it will happen!"  
  
"What will happen?" He lifted her up in his arms and, holding her close, carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Placing her on the bed he felt her hand holding on to him as he was about to shut the door.  
  
"Don't let go of me! Stay here with me!"  
  
Shaken by the terror in her usually so steady voice he lied down pulling her into an embrace of the most tender love. "Nothing will happen, my love," he sounded firm. "Our time of dread is over, you have to believe it!"  
  
His words gave her back some of her peace of mind even though it was rather short-lived. Her feelings told her that something most dreadful was lurking in the future but for fear of making a fool of herself she remained silent and returned Sully's lovemaking.  
  
"I love you, Sully!" she sighed between kisses.  
  
"I love you too! Never in my life have I loved anyone as much as you!"  
  
Later Michaela was haunted by this very last declaration of love she was to receive by her husband and her feeling of dread, though not as harshly confirmed as she had had reasons to believe, made perfect sense to her after all.  
  
To be continued  
  
This story will be continued at my new Austen-DQMW-Website:  
  
h t t p : / / w w w . austenesse . com  
  
Feel invited to check back for updates and/or to post your own DQMW-Fanfic at my site. I'd be honoured! 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a busy day for Dr. Michaela Quinn. Several patients had come to see her and there was her baby to look after. Katie was about two years old now but Michaela still saw the little baby in this adorable toddler whose shaky steps were too cute to describe. Right now Katie was playing with a little wooden horse her father had carved for her, she was totally caught in her own world of fantasy.  
  
"What a brave little horse this is!" Michaela smiled. Katie gave her biggest smile to her beautiful Mama but just as Michaela was getting comfortable in resting with her child she heard her children crying out her name in terror. "Ma! MA! Come quick! We need ya!" Brian screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Read on at my Fanfic-Site:  
  
http:// w w w . austenesse . com  
  
(Scroll down to the Messageboard and enjoy!) 


End file.
